100 Days My Prince
Details *'Title:' 백일의 낭군님 / Baekilui Nanggunnim *'Also known as:' Hundred Days' Husband / Dear Husband of 100 Days *'Genre:' Drama, historical, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Sep-10 to 2018-Oct-30 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:30 *'Original Soundtrack:' 100 Days My Prince OST Synopsis Lee Yool is the Crown Prince of Joseon, a perfectionist who disregards the majority of those in the royal palace and appears to be cold and demanding, when in reality, he is lonely. He then passes the law that all women must marry before they reach the age of 28. Hong Shim is head of the first detective agency in Joseon, a strong, intelligent figure who takes on multiple jobs to support herself and her father. She is also the oldest unmarried woman in her village, and begins to look for a husband to avoid trouble from law officials. In an attempted assassination, Lee Yool develops temporary amnesia and wanders around aimlessly as a commoner with no name or identity, until he meets none other than Hong Shim, who takes him under her care. Hong Shim is then forced to marry Won Deuk to save her village from drought, due to beliefs in that era where natural disasters are a result of an unmarried woman's misery. This drama depicts how the love story of Hong Shim, 'Joseon's oldest unmarried woman' and Lee Yool, the amnesiac Crown Prince, develops over the span of 100 days. --MyDramaList Cast ;Main Cast ;*D.O. as Lee Yool / Na Won Deuk ;*Jung Ji Hoon as young Lee Yool ;*Nam Ji Hyun as Yoon Yi Seo / Yun Hong Shim ;*Heo Jung Eun as young Yi Seo ;*Jo Sung Ha as Kim Cha Uhn ;People around Lee Yool ;*Jo Han Chul as King ;*Oh Yun Ah as Queen Park ;*Ji Min Hyuk (지민혁) as Prince Seo Won ;People around Hong Shim ;*Kim Sun Ho as Jung Jae Yoon ;*Jung Hae Kyun as Mr. Yun ;People around Kim Cha Uhn ;*Han So Hee as Kim So Hye ;*Choi Myung Bin (최명빈) as young So Hye ;*Huh Jung Min as Kim Soo Ji ;*Kim Jae Young as Moo Yun / Yoon Suk Ha ;*Jung Joon Won as young Suk Ha ;*Son Kwang Up as Jang Moon Suk (Kim Cha Uhn's right-hand man) ;*Lee Seung Hoon (이승훈) as Woo Ui Jung ;Palace people ;*Choi Woong as Jung Sa Yub ;*Jo Hyun Shik as Eunuch Yang ;*Do Ji Han as Dong Joo ;*Lee Shi Woo (이시우) as young Dong Joo ;*Kang Young Suk (강영석) as Kwon Hyuk ;*Lee Chae Kyung as Court Lady Kang ;*Lee Kyu Bok as Eunuch Song ;Village people *Ahn Suk Hwan as Park Sun Do *Lee Joon Hyuk as Park Bok Eun *Kim Ki Doo as Goo Dol *Lee Min Ji as Park Kkeut Nyeo *Lee Hye Eun as Yang Choon *Jung Soo Kyo as Ma Chil *Lee Sun Hee (이선희) as rice soup stall owner *Jo Jae Ryong as Jo Boo Young ;Others *Han Ji Eun (한지은) as Ae Wol ;Cameos ;*Choi Ji Na as Lee Yool's mother (ep 1) ;*Jung Ho Bin as Yoon Yi Seo's father (ep 1) ;*Ahn Se Ha as Heo Man Shik (ep 5 & 7, King's Royal Inspector) ;*Jin Ji Hee as Jin Rin (ep 13) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Studio Dragon *'Director:' Lee Jong Jae (이종재) *'Screenwriter:' Noh Ji Sul (노지설) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:TVN Category:Historical Category:Romance Category:Comedy